


HD 黄金投注

by Kenjibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjibaby/pseuds/Kenjibaby





	1. 1

哈利在赫敏身边空出来的沙发位上扑通坐下，一边阴沉沉地看着被成群赌徒环绕的西莫斯，一边甩着他的魔杖企图把无线电的声音调大一些。 整个格兰芬多公共休息室都几乎被爱尔兰人施了一遍洪洪响亮咒，哈利徒劳地试着用无线电把西莫斯放大了的叫卖声多少压下去一点。

“简直不可理喻”，他小声抱怨着，眼看着又一把金加隆冷漠地转了手，“他们纯粹是在浪费钱。” 

“那是自然了，哈利。 马尔福明显是意识到了他过去犯下的错误，现在他正希望将功补过。“ 

哈利瞪着她，他才不相信呢！ ”不，赫敏，这不是我说的重点！ 我说马尔福这家伙就是在演戏，他以前从没对我们有过好脸色，他有什么理由突然开始对我们好？“ 

赫敏叹了口气，小心地看一下她的书有没有翻错页，才放回自己腿上：“理由我刚才已经说了。 但既然你不肯相信我，你为什么不直接问西莫斯呢？ 他既然开盘下注，那他多半知道答案。” 

罗恩从人群中退出来，走向他俩，重重地在扶手上坐下： “我赌马尔福被人格移植了。“ 

“五个加隆！ 我赌夺魂咒！“ 有人喊道。 哈利注意到西莫斯把来人的赌注收好，在下注本子上记了一笔，整张脸都被金子照得闪闪发亮了。 

“如果是夺魂咒”，罗恩沉思着，“那他可赔大了。” 

“不是夺魂咒“，哈利很有信心，“马尔福是装的。” 

“伙计，要那个虚情假意的混蛋装出喜欢你的样子，除非他中了什么魔咒。“

“谢谢你的夸奖了罗恩。“ 

赫敏无奈地翻了个白眼： ”罗恩没想说你不招人喜欢，哈利！“ 可惜她的辩解声很快被越来越震耳欲聋的下注声给盖住了。 

“两个加隆，遗忘咒！“  
“十个加隆，肯定是魔药！“  
“爱情魔药！“ 迪恩大喊一声，引发了一阵狂笑，全是冲着哈利来的。

“波特和马尔福，坐在大树下，是摸还是蹭，还是摸加擦。“ 

”摩擦的摩，不是‘摸’！“ 赫敏吼道。 

“又不是只有我。 他对你和罗恩也不一样了。“ 哈利抗议着，尽力无视四周此起彼伏的嘘声和口哨声。 

“我不管他现在是不是脱裤子给我们下复活节彩蛋”，罗恩喷喷鼻子，“他还是个混蛋。” 

“一个体贴人的混蛋“，赫敏修正他的措辞，“昨天在图书馆，我俩本来都看中了《变形术详解》，只剩一本了，他就让给了我，你说多体贴。” 

“那又怎样？“ 罗恩说着，不小心一下子失去了平衡，从沙发扶手直接滚到赫敏身上，“那只能证明他看上你了。” 

“不，罗纳德，那不能证明他看上我“，她生气地把罗恩推开，“只能证明他想要冰释前嫌，除此之外没别的。 还有，在我看来马尔福是长大了，他表现成熟，值得表扬！ 反倒是你，你要是能跟他学学的话，那就太好了。“ 

罗恩被她那么一推，重重摔到了地上，但他又飞快地爬了起来，脸都气红了：“哦对哦！那除了书，他是不是还有别的什么想要献给你的？ 别以为他看着你的时候那色迷迷的样子我没发现，敏！” 

“无稽之谈！ 他看哈利的次数比看我要多得多！“ 

哈利闻言勉强摆出一个受到莫大侮辱的表情，尽管他肚子里感觉像有一堆蝴蝶在扑腾：“你俩说话注意一点儿行不行？ 本人还在这儿呢！“ 

“不好意思，哈利，但我只是在陈述事实。” 赫敏深深吸了口气。 

“那究竟是谁在说‘无稽之谈’？“ 罗恩轻蔑地倒打一耙。 

“德拉科-马尔福“， 赫敏清晰认真地吐出这个名字，“没有被人格移植，没有中夺魂咒，没有喝也没有被强灌任何药剂。 他同我们一样回来上学，准备NEWTS考试。 克拉布死了，高尔和大多数斯莱特林一样没回来上学，潘西夏天的时候已经结了婚… 他现在身边没有任何朋友了。 哦对了，别忘了他爸爸还在阿兹卡班，他妈妈精神差不多要崩溃了。 这些遭遇真的不足以让你们俩多少给人家一点点同情吗？” 

“他依旧是个混蛋。“ 罗恩阴沉地表态，重新在沙发上坐下。 

赫敏站起身来，把她那本《变形术详解》紧护在胸前：“既然你俩决定坐在这里浪费时间瞎琢磨，我也不勉强，要是找我的话，我会在图书馆。” 

哈利愣愣地看着赫敏远去的身影，罗恩坐在他身边严肃地摇着头：“女人！“ 

”没错“，哈利随口回答，他心里在想，要是他必须下半辈子都面对一个和蔼可亲的德拉科-马尔福，他的世界会不会全然崩塌？

“你没事吧伙计？“ 罗恩捅了捅他的肋骨，“你看上去脸色有点差。” 

哈利沉默不语，只是点了点头。 噩梦一般的前景叫他心惊肉跳 – 这世上唯一一个能让他血液沸腾、与他势均力敌的人，很可能从今以后再也不跟他作对了。 想到这些，他惊恐极了。 

“来吧”，罗恩半是关切半是抱怨道，“我们去吃饭。 让咱们把灵光虫放到马尔福的酥皮大黄甜点心里，瞧瞧马尔福是不是还能乖顺得起来。” 

+++

在解决了所有魂器之后，有两个因素让哈利决定回霍格沃茨来重读这一年。 首先，赫敏对于复学这件事情半点儿也没有犹豫过，而赫敏决定的事情，罗恩照例是像条狗子跟进香肠作坊一样跟她走。 整个夏天，哈利做了不少事情 - 包括接赫敏的父母从澳大利亚返回；与金妮友好分手；帮助重建霍格沃茨... 随后沙克尔博特部长也联系了他，为他在傲罗培训项目里提供了一个位置。 本来哈利对部长的邀请还挺上心，可是，后来三人组意识到罗恩的NEWTS成绩要等明年才能出来，这就意味着这对最好的朋友无法在一起搭档傲罗了，这对哈利的积极性是个不小的打击。 

最终的决定性因素出现在预言家日报上。 那是一篇关于卢修斯-马尔福的文章，主要谈了他协助伏地魔干了许多坏事，对魔法世界造成了巨大破坏，等等等等。 文章最后提到他儿子，德拉科-马尔福。 德拉科，报纸上写道，由于他拒绝走上父亲的老路，被证实是清白的，因此他有权利获得自由及一切平等待遇。 马尔福家族的唯一继承人，在其母的鼓励下，不日即将返回霍格沃茨继续学业。 

哈利当时正在吃韦斯莱太太给做的热乎乎的早餐，他读到这篇报道的时候一下子就没了胃口。 报纸送上门不到一个钟头，哈利就已经完成了联系麦格校长以及填交完毕复读一年的申请等一系列事宜。 

而如今，经过一番思考，他觉得他可能犯下了一个大错。 他竭力不去转身张望斯莱特林的长桌 – 那儿只有可怜的几个人而已。 他们是一个月前开的学，哈利已经完美地回到了他六年级时的状态 - 成天盯梢马尔福。 马尔福在课堂里、长廊里、魁地奇比赛中的表现都很老实。 哈利甚至在没被别人发现的情况下一路追踪到了斯莱特林地窖。 当马尔福抓到他在地窖附近潜伏的时候，既没有说什么难听话，也没有像以前那样咋咋唬唬。 相反，那个一贯傲慢的斯莱特林只是狡猾地笑了一下，接下来说的话全部都不符合他的人设，像什么“早晨好，波特。” 或者：“你魔药学作业写完了吗，波特？” 甚至是有史以来最最可怕的：“我们有空一起去飞一圈，好不好波特？” 可想而知哈利对最后一个问题保持了沉默。 

但他沉默不代表他没事！ 实际上哈利觉得膝盖直发软，他踉踉跄跄地挣扎回到格兰芬多公共休息室，得出了一个结论那就是马尔福一定、肯定、以及确定是在策划阴谋，而为了完成那个邪恶的阴谋他才不得不对着哈利及哈利的朋友们表现得那么温柔。 

西莫斯为此开了盘，接受各种下注。 迪恩宣称马尔福的表现中有黑魔法的成分，甚至有可能是麦格校长亲自出马给整个斯莱特林学院下的咒。 赫敏则坚持相信马尔福是因为在战争中受到太大惊吓，如今只不过是想投向光明而已。 而罗恩，没说的，除了“混蛋”之外他对马尔福没有任何其它评价。 

有一件事情哈利同意赫敏的看法 – 战争已经结束，黑白双方都有不少人牺牲。 魔法部早就宣布过对魔法世界来说，接下来最重要的是重建和复兴。 旧时代的不满和隔阂都已经是过去式了，魔法部希望每一个人都摈弃成见，在宿敌之间构筑沟通的桥梁，共建一个和谐美好的未来。 哈利对这个美好前景挺满意，但是…什么都比不上他一天被马尔福骂两句来得舒服！ 

直到罗恩惊叫起来提醒他吃饭更要紧，他才醒过神来，一勺勺舀着他的汤开始往嘴里送。 

“我不相信！“ 罗恩突然又叫了起来，隔着哈利的头竭力往远处看着，“她…赫敏在跟他说话！ 她进来餐厅，明明看到我俩了，她居然走过去找马尔福了！” 

哈利克制住了自己，他把注意力集中在一把现在快要被罗恩掐死的叉子上，他就是不回头去看！ 他只消等着听罗恩噼里啪啦的旁白，就能知道他身后正在发生的事情。 

“他刚给她斟了一杯南瓜汁！“ 罗恩哑着嗓子说，听起来几乎有点儿歇斯底里了，“然后她喝上了！ 这要是有毒怎么办？“ 

”罗恩，你才说了是赫敏自己过去找他的。“ 

”你意思是？“ 

“我意思是… “ 哈利顿了一顿，叹了口气，“你说得对兄弟，我也觉得那南瓜汁可能有毒。” 

罗恩手中的叉子哐当一声掉在桌上： “我不是说笑，哈利。 要是…哦不，她没有…哦TMD她有！ 她在邀请他过来和我们坐一起！ 他才不敢，那胆小鬼根本没胆子靠近我们，更别说跟我们坐一起…哦梅林啊！ 哈利！ 他们往这儿来了！“ 

突然一阵暖意袭来，哈利觉得很舒服，但当他发现一个马尔福形状的影子投射在餐桌上时，他胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩随之而起，后颈上的头发也全都站了起来。 

\---‘终于学会怎么用汤勺啦波特？‘ 一个小小的马尔福从记忆中跳出来，讽刺着他。 表面上不动声色，但哈利在自己心里微笑了。 

“你们好！“ 赫敏高高兴兴地说着，在哈利一侧坐了下来，同时给她和哈利之间留了点空位给马尔福，”德拉科来和我们一起吃晚餐。“ 

哈利用最小的幅度点了一下头，确保自己在马尔福挤进来的时候，把注意力集中在渐渐冷掉的汤里。 马尔福坐下的时候，他的大腿擦过了哈利，哈利的膝盖不由自主哆嗦了一下，勉强躲过了撞到桌下的坚硬部分。 

“我们和…他一起吃饭，你是怎么想的！“ 罗恩很生气了，朝马尔福的方向指了一下，却不去看他。 

“怎么了？ 谢谢你的评价韦斯莱。“ 马尔福的声音很轻，“我要一碗汤，那个看上去很好喝。”他说着，在他点的汤出现在桌上后，伸手去拿面包。 

“他以前管你叫泥巴种！“ 罗恩爆炸了，气到脸红脖子粗，看上去可不怎么悦目。 

“可当我们在马尔福庄园遭擒的时候，他在他父亲面前掩护了我们。“ 赫敏觉得罗恩的表现实在太伤她面子了，她一边生气地小声反驳，一边用眼神一刀刀砍着罗恩。 

“哈利在厉火里救了他的小命！“ 

“在那之前，他母亲刚在伏地魔面前救了哈利的小命！ 别再记仇了罗恩！“ 

身边发生的激烈争吵仿佛根本与他无关似的，德拉科撕下一大块面包就往嘴里塞。 哈利假装看向长桌另外一头，实际上他的余光正死盯着德拉科吃面包的样子。 德拉科看上去不像是正在策划什么邪恶残忍计划，相反，他看上去挺悠哉的。 

“哈利“，罗恩向他求援，“他有一回打破了你的鼻子！“ 

马尔福停止了咀嚼，他灰色的眼睛眯了起来，溜向左手边的哈利，等着看他要怎么说。 

”罗恩，那件事… “ 

”啊！ 看到你们四个坐在一起我真说不出来有多高兴！“ 麦格教授突然自哈利背后出现，打断了他们的谈话，”霍格沃茨今年需要的正是这个！ 跨学院的同心协力！ 你们几个带了个好头！ 格兰芬多和斯莱特林各加十分。“ 

”谢谢你，教授“，赫敏的脸上浮起一层红晕，“实际上都是德拉科的功劳。” 

校长闻言把手放到马尔福肩上： ”你表现得好极了，继续努力，马尔福先生。“ 那股子浓浓的慈爱让罗恩险些吐了出来。 

麦格教授离开后，罗恩饭都吃不下了，他把盘子一推：“我得去喝一杯。 哈利，你来吗？” 

一边是跟罗恩去三把扫帚 – 虽然罗恩会一直在他耳旁叨叨，一边是马尔福把腿搁到他大腿上那热热的、刺刺的重量，哈利脑中的天平颇有点儿摇摆不定。 他们现在毕竟是十八岁了，学校的规定不再限制多多，也不再限制他们随时去喝点酒，当然学校并不鼓励他们在非周末前往。 

就在哈利要张口回答的时候，他大腿上的压力加重了，还蹭了蹭，仿佛在他和马尔福之间点起了一簇簇火苗。 

慌乱中，哈利抓过南瓜汁企图喝一口，却不小心全部打翻，黏糊糊的汁液流过桌子，撒了罗恩一腿。 

“伙计你TMD在想啥呢！“ 罗恩跳了起来，抱怨着用餐巾擦拭着他的裤裆。 

哈利把杯子扶起来放好：“抱歉，罗恩。” 

他身旁的马尔福全身颤抖地忍着笑，他说话的声音却让人听不出开心的成分：“要我施个清洁咒吗？” 

“不！ 你够帮忙的了！ 太够了！“ 罗恩瞪着那并排坐在一起的三人，从赫敏开始，快速跳过马尔福，谴责的目光直指哈利。

“好了兄弟，我去酒吧。 不过…你先回去收拾干净。“ 哈利咕哝着。 

哈利的话让罗恩安慰了一点，他把湿透了的餐巾往桌上一扔：“好！ 十分钟后在门厅见。“ 

罗恩离开后，哈利安静地吃完了他的晚餐。 马尔福与赫敏在一边探讨着冈普的元素变形定律，那个拿腔拿调的声音听起来一点儿恶意或嘲弄都没有。 哈利咬了一口他的甜点，想到了一个绝妙的主意！ 

“你错了“，他说，嚼了一嘴的干果柠檬蛋糕和蛋奶汁，“关于食物是元素变形定律中的‘原始元素’。” 

德拉科转过脸来，盯住他看。 哈利注意到那雪白的眼睑颤动了一下，虽然难以察觉，但哈利看到了，他高兴极了！ 他还能看到那双灰色的眼睛里有成千上万句尖酸刻薄的话在那儿跃跃欲试，但他同时也能看到德拉科阻止了他自己舌尖上的一场小暴动。 

“哈利！ 食物当然是原始元素！“ 赫敏插进来说，”我们五年级的时候就已经学过这个！ 食物可以被转移，或改变，但它不能被凭空生成！“ 

”但是我可以做到。“ 哈利说，看着德拉科。 

\--- ’当然啦，波特！ 你当然可以！ 谁有那胆子质疑天选之子对魔法定律的突破呢！‘ 

德拉科没有爆发，他只是微微地笑了笑：“你为这个学说准备好阐述的材料了吗？“ 

哈利摇摇头，赫敏鄙视地扁起了她的嘴巴，但德拉科和蔼可亲的面具并没有变：“当你准备好能做一个成熟的实验的时候，通知我们行吗，波特？ 我，百分之百希望能参与你的实验，以及为你的成果当佐证。“ 

哈利感觉自己受到了严重的欺骗和伤害！ 马尔福曾经是，并且长期以来一直都是哈利学吵架的陪练，不管哈利是不是喜欢（事实上他很喜欢）。 马尔福是唯一一个能让哈利轻易就发怒，并且气到任何人都不能把他气到的程度。 过去他们俩，确实有几次让事态失控了，比如浴室那个神锋无影事故，还有马尔福打破他的鼻子那回，但只有马尔福能让他觉得充满生命力，所以出一点点血并不算什么。 只有马尔福能让你心跳加速，让你手心出汗； 只有他能让你的大脑里写满‘恨’，但你心里的想法正相反，而且你的手开始发痒…因为你想把这个自大的小混蛋压到墙上然后给他一个前所未有的深吻，好把那些可恨的冷嘲热讽全部扼杀在他嘴里。 

可现在那些可恨的冷嘲热讽全都没有了。 没有冷笑，没有以奚落哈利的头发、衣服、血统、低智商为主题的小相声剧。 哈利不确定他是否喜欢现在这个新型的马尔福。 到目前为止，完全不喜欢。 

“你想吃我这份甜点吗？ 我不饿。“ 德拉科说着，把一个冒热气的碗推了过来。 

哈利猛地把碗推了回去，跳起来：“滚开，马尔福！” 他嚷道，无视赫敏那惊恐的表情（尽管心里有点慌），他还是越过那俩，冲出了大礼堂。 门厅的风凉凉的，又舒服又抚慰，哈利深深吸了一口，努力不去想他这回没给马尔福一丁点儿机会自卫或者报复。 

“你可算是来了！“ 罗恩大喊一声，扑过来抓住他的袖子把他往门口拖，“没事吧？” 

哈利任凭罗恩拽着，磨了磨牙：“好得很！”

*** 

至少没什么能比得上这个，哈利想着，当你和你最好的朋友一起喝高了之后，相互搀扶而回的感觉。 罗恩一整个晚上都在畅所欲言。 哈利听着他那火红头发的朋友叨叨，基本上把马尔福从头到脚从里到外都骂了一遍，彻彻底底地，要是那个斯莱特林的耳朵还没着火的话，那真是奇事了。 

挣扎着、互相搀扶着，他俩回到了城堡，先在皮皮鬼身上跘了一跤，接着面对面对上了差点儿没头的尼克。 

“嘿你们俩！“ 

他脖子上那个可怕的伤口显得更可怕了，哈利捂住嘴，以防自己吐出来。 罗恩在他身边，脸色一样的绿，站得也不大稳。 

“我说“，差点儿没头的尼克继续说，”你们两位小伙子们今晚都好？“ 

“挺好，谢了“，哈利的声音从指缝中传来，“就是有点儿…累。” 

“哦当然累了！ 现在很晚啦！ 你们快回去吧，快回格兰芬多塔楼去！“ 

尼古拉斯爵士和他的大刀疤一起转了个身飘走了，哈利吞了几下口水，才感觉好了一点。 

“哈利… “ 罗恩的声音很嘶哑，但又响得要命，“我想见赫敏。” 

即使喝了四大杯奥格登最好的黑啤酒，外加三杯火焰威士忌, 哈利残存的脑细胞还是比罗恩要多一点点，他知道现在放罗恩去打扰他女朋友那绝对是找抽。 现在这么晚了！ 即使是在赫敏心情好的时候，这种时候去见她也不是个好主意，更何况。。。从哈利和罗恩晚餐的表现来看，她现在的心情不可能好。 

“也许最好是等到早上”，他好心地提醒，带着罗恩往楼梯走。 

“我想也是“，罗恩叹了口气，重重地靠在哈利身上，往楼梯上爬，“我就是想告诉她，我…我爱她。” 罗恩停下了脚步，转头可怜巴巴地看着哈利，“梅林啊，哈利，她有的时候真是讨厌！ 烦得我受不了！ 但我就是爱她，你懂这种感觉吗？“ 

哈利虚弱地笑了笑：“我懂，罗恩，我很理解你的感受。“ 

***

回格兰芬多塔楼的路程十分痛苦 - 肉体上的痛苦，因为罗恩不断地踩到哈利脚上，但是半路上，哈利想到了一个极棒的点子！ 当这个点子在他脑海中成型之后，他唯一想做的就是把罗恩扔到床上，然后直奔校长室。 罗恩，正相反，他不断企图冲进一些莫名其妙的走廊，跟哈利嚷嚷说这是回宿舍的捷径什么的… 当然他没有一次是说对的！ 最终他们向胖夫人报了口令，回到宿舍的时候，哈利几乎已经准备要向他最好的朋友施一个不可饶恕咒了。 

好不容易把罗恩丢进宿舍，哈利跑到二楼，满足地回味着他那个无上妙计以及它是多么的完美简单直接。 不就是斯莱特林和他们的鬼脑筋嘛？ 能有谁比一个斯莱特林更了解斯莱特林的呢！ 

回校以来，哈利只见过斯内普的画像一次而已，即使身为一幅12英寸高的画像，前魔药大师依然有能力随便瞪他一眼就把他吓尿。 但是今天晚上，无论如何，哈利有一肚子的火焰威士忌替他提供了足够的勇气！ 而对方可能是唯一一个知道马尔福在想什么的人，所以他必须来见斯内普。 

进入校长室很容易，麦格教授自夏天以来没改过口令，“掷棒运动”依然有效，没有任何问题。 守门的石像移了开去，露出熟悉的旋转楼梯。 

一路爬上旋转楼梯可就不那么容易了，实际上哈利觉得越来越恶心。 当他好不容易推开那光亮的橡木大门，踏进圆形办公室的时候，他松了口气，周围都是睡着了的画像。 邓布利多坐在他的椅子里，看上去十分安详地睡着，他的胡须垂在胸前，半月形的眼镜掉在鼻尖上。 哈利充满感情地微笑着注视了一会儿邓布利多，才从桌边走开，到后面的壁龛里去找斯内普的画像。 

“荧光闪烁“，哈利轻念了一句，等眼睛适应之后，才看向斯内普的画像…可是那画像是空的！ 

“教授？“ 他尽量轻轻地喊，不想惊醒其他人，“斯内普教授！ 你在吗？” 

哈利凑近去看那幅画像，那里面的精细程度真是叹为观止。 有小小的魔药瓶装满各种魔药材料，一个完美的小书架，里面应有尽有。 甚至还有一个坩埚，正在咕嘟嘟冒着热气，哈利情不自禁深处一根手指去试探了一下那个坩埚热不热。 

“波特！ 立即停止乱碰我的私人物品！“ 

哈利弹了开去，一个长长的鹰钩鼻子从画像里出现。 哈利带着既悔恨又愉悦的复杂心情看着斯内普走到画像中央，粗鲁地比着手势要他走开。 

“梅林在上！你在干什么？“ 斯内普问道。 

哈利止不住地微笑，画像里缩小了比例的斯内普，连同他那专横跋扈的黑袍子，看起来都是那么的… “有趣”，他脱口而出，“哦上帝呀！ 你现在看起来好可爱！” 

斯内普退后一步，露出憎恶的表情，“你说什么？ 你三更半夜闯进校长室，对我进行口头侮辱，谁给你的胆子？ 你以为凭着打败黑魔王的名头，就可以为所欲为？ 我必须得知会麦格教授有关你的行为，我说话算话，波特。”

“对不起，只是… “ 哈利打了个酒嗝，伸手抓着他的一头乱发，“不不，我不是想说对不起。 我意思是…算了不要紧。 我们能不能好好说一会儿话，像普通人那样？” 

斯内普恶狠狠地冷笑：“你可能还没收到通知，波特，我不是‘普通人‘，我已经死了。 还有你“，他说着，并冲哈利竖起一根瘦骨嶙峋的手指，“喝得烂醉。” 

哈利耸了耸肩：“所以呢？” 

“你清醒的时候可曾见过我愿意跟你谈话？ 从来没有！ 所以现在为什么，我倒要请问，你觉得我反而会在你明显智能和精神控制力严重下降的时候接受你对我才智与人格的亵渎？ “ 

“梅林啊，你死了之后果然变温和了许多！“ 

哈利说完就捂住了嘴，他相信自己已经完全冒犯了斯内普，而斯内普应该是会立即消失，随后哈利就会被一个怒气勃发、睡眼惺忪、戴着睡帽的麦格校长拎出去。 他没有想到的却是画像中的斯内普薄薄的嘴唇勾起一个角度，黑曜石般的眼睛闪了点光。 

“令人感动，波特。“ 斯内普说着，转身回到他画像中的书桌前，拉开椅子，把桌上一本原先面朝下放着的书拿了起来，看样子是准备把哈利丢开，自己看书了。 

”嘿！ 你瞧，你能不能就给我几分钟？ 我有点儿事需要你的帮助。“ 

一声夸张的、痛苦的叹息，斯内普放下书：“还要帮助？ 你意思是我为你牺牲了性命还不够？ 哎哟，你接下来准备问我要什么？ 我的灵魂，是吧？“ 

”什么？ 没有！ 为你的死，我感到很抱歉！“ 

斯内普斜过头，挑起一根眉毛：“很抱歉？ 你？ 据我所知，你的阿尼玛格斯形态并不是一条大蛇，名字也不叫纳吉尼。 从你的角度来说，没什么可内疚的。“ 

”我知道，只是…在看过你的记忆和所有的事情之后…我觉得…我觉得很糟，我今晚来不是跟你谈这个，但是我就想说一说。 抱歉，就是，你死了，我很抱歉。 你罪不致死。 我意思是，你总是对我很差，但是那罪不致死。 不是说对我很差就是罪什么的。。。我现在也知道你为什么对我差了。 还有，我就想说谢谢。 不是谢谢你对我差，而是谢谢你做的所有事，所有贡献。“ 

斯内普不断摆着手示意他安静：“波特，我恳求你立刻停止。 这种感激涕零完全不必要，比大动脉灌满蛇毒还叫人痛苦。 你对我的英年早逝完全没有责任。 还有，你成功地解决了那个毫无疑问杀害了许多无辜生命的疯子，让我对于退出这个世界毫无怨言，并且物有所值。 我告诉你，什么能让我感觉更心满意足，那就是不要在凌晨的时候被一些喝醉的流氓阿飞给吵醒。“ 

哈利笑了：“我不是流氓阿飞。“ 

”有争议。 但你确实喝醉了。“ 

“你怎么知道？ 嘿！你没用读心术吧？“ 

斯内普喷了喷鼻子：“瞎子都能看得出来，波特。 还有你嘴里的酒味臭得能把一头匈牙利树蜂熏成植物人。”

哈利被这个评价冒犯到了，他把一只手放到自己嘴前，对着掌心喷了口气，快速地闻了一下。 眼泪都被熏出来了，他很不情愿地承认斯内普说得对。 

斯内普的眼睛闪着光，声音却还是又低又尖刻：“有话赶紧说吧，破孩子。 我可能已经死了，但我不需要在死后的永恒里一直见到你。 我听说你来这儿不是为了闲聊的？” 

这赶人的话可够难听的，哈利想着。 他正吵得开心呢！ 哦对了，关于舌战！ 

“事情是这样的，先生，有关德拉科-马尔福。“ 

自从被哈利闯入吵醒之后，这是第一次斯内普看上去来了兴致。 

“德拉科？ 他还好吗？“ 

“呃…是的先生，他还行。 自从他回来上学之后他就，一直是，有点儿，和气。“ 

斯内普的眼睛怀疑地眯成了一条缝：“和气？” 

“是啊！ 和气！ 不可思议，对不对？ 反正，我在想你可能知道为什么。 赫敏说他是企图将功补过。 别的人都觉得他要么是被人下了药，要么是被人下了咒。” 

“你怎么看，波特？“ 

“我不清楚，先生。 我是说，我敢肯定他… “ 哈利挤出一抹干笑，“在策划阴谋。” 

斯内普瞪着他，仿佛他突然长出了两个头：“可笑！波特！ 你真心一点儿摸不着头脑？ 一点儿都没有？” 

哈利抓抓头：“没有。” 

斯内普抬头注视着他画像中精美的天花板：“真心的，破孩子，你的脑筋真比巴波块茎脓液结成块儿之后还要更死。 你是不是在想象德拉科可能在计划要用柔情把你杀死？“ 

完全没有领会到重点，哈利握紧了拳头：“操！他想要杀我？ 为什么？ 我以为…见鬼的，我就知道 - 我以为他可能会喜欢我 - 是完全想多了！” 

“波特你这个蠢材，我没在暗示说…波特！ 滚回来！“ 

沸腾着，怒火冲天着，除了血液冲往脑门的声音什么也听不见，哈利直冲了出去。 

***  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

相对于白天来说，深夜的斯莱特林地窖显得更加阴森诡异，但正在气头上的哈利感受不到这些。 他所有的理智都已经被怒火挡在了后头，眼前只剩下德拉科-马尔福和他的谋杀计划。 

现在一切都说得通了，哈利愤恨地想着，越走越快。 马尔福成功地哄骗了赫敏，使赫敏相信他已经改过自新，一旦他得到哈利的信任，毫无疑问那个混蛋会立即在背后给他一刀。 罗恩说得对 – 或许他用的比喻不是最恰当，但意思说对了 – 马尔福就是个混蛋，如同豹子脱不了花皮，狗改不了吃S。 他竟然以为马尔福会喜欢上自己，真是愚蠢至极！ 好比之前吃晚饭的时候，马尔福显然是想过要跟他顶嘴来着，可那些刻薄话最终都没有出口… 哈利以为他变乖是因为他喜欢自己… 

在斯莱特林宿舍门口哈利猛地收住脚步，他靠在冰凉的石头上，打算把气先给自己顺过来。 他的大脑在提醒他应该破门而入，但他的身体却因为酒精而有点儿发软。 而且他刚从校长室一路奔来，在酒精抽走了一切之后，愤怒和敌意提供给他的体力总共也就这么可怜的一丁点儿，他觉得有点头晕，这会儿得先喘一喘。 

哈利仔细地考虑着接下来该怎么办 - 好像也没什么选择。 他不知道入门口令，宿舍大门又大又厚实，他也不可能朝里喊话或是把它踹倒。 更糟的是，现在这么晚了，他也很难混进去，一是不会有人出入，二是他没带着隐形衣。 

“马尔福！ 我真TM恨你！“ 哈利冲着那大门怒吼一声，并上去实实在在地踹了一脚。 

“我还以为我们就快成为死党了呢。“ 一个拿腔拿调的声音在他背后响起。 

哈利呼地转过身，马尔福就在四周闪闪烁烁的烛光里站着，双手抄在口袋里，看上去冷静到荒谬。 哈利觉得马尔福不动声色的样子看上去蠢蠢的 – 他的脸光滑而悠闲，不像是个刺客或者杀手该有的表情，他的眼睛也没流露出冷酷或者憎恨，相反看上去笑意盈盈。 

“你才不想跟我做朋友呢！“ 哈利吼道，去摸他的魔杖。 

德拉科伸手摆了个许愿的姿势：“你说对了，波特，我不想做朋友。” 

他承认了！ 可是德拉科没有拿魔杖出来，哈利有点不明白…他一时间不知道该朝哪儿瞄准，手也有点抖：“所以你是想要杀我！ 来啊，来杀我，现在是你下手的好机会！” 哈利说着，垂下了胳膊，“你怪我把你父亲丢进了阿兹卡班，对不对？ 你怪我造成了高尔的死*，还有…还有我杀了你那心肝宝贝黑魔王。“ 

”并没有。 我父亲入狱是他自己造成的。 高尔的死是个不幸的意外，而且，也是他自己造成的。 至于黑魔王，这个世界还是没有他比较好。“ 

”胡扯！ 你！ 哦梅林在上，这是复方汤剂，对不对！“ 

德拉科尖声笑了出来：“饶了我吧，波特…”

“你！不！是！德！拉！科！马！尔！福！“ 哈利大声吼道，窜上前去就把德拉科呼到了墙上。 

“你给我起开！“ 

“不！“ 

德拉科抗议的急促呼吸声抚过哈利的脸颊，点着了他发烫的皮肤下的每一处末梢神经。 他不安地感觉到德拉科的一条大腿正挤在他两腿之间，如果德拉科愿意，他随时能给哈利的胯下来一个有力的踢击。 

但他没有，相反，德拉科停止了挣扎，动了动他的头去凑近哈利的脸：“波特？” 

哈利依然把德拉科牢牢控制在他双臂和墙壁之间，但他不想去看那双充满疑问的灰眼睛。 相反，哈利盯住了德拉科的一只耳朵旁边的墙面上的一小块破损，反正他目前的勇气就只够他死盯着这块墙。

德拉科的大腿动了动，但他没像哈利以为的那样对准哈利踹上一脚，他就只是动了动而已。 随着他们之间的空隙越来越小，空气也越来越稀薄，哈利觉得要是再不把这个剧毒般贴着自己的马尔福挪开，他的心脏可能就快爆炸。 

“波特“，德拉科重复了一遍，轻如耳语。 

“干嘛？“ 哈利焦躁地吼他，奇怪他干嘛不把腿挪走。 

德拉科转了转头，嘴唇蹭上了哈利的鬓角，“你知道这是我，你就是拒绝承认罢了。 有什么问题？ 我变得成熟又礼貌，难道不称你心？“ 

德拉科的话带了点儿微微的讽刺，虽不如他以往那些尖酸刻薄的辞藻那么有滋有味，但也足够恶毒了，足够让哈利把注意力从墙面上移开。 

“不，不称心。” 

德拉科闻言露出一个尖尖的邪笑，如果鲨鱼会笑的话，那一定就是他现在这样的了。 哈利足足等了一个月才重又看到这个笑容，美妙迷人又叫人发怒的笑容，生活的齿轮又对上了。 

“那如你所愿“，德拉科高傲地表示，“这样你称心吗？ - 吻我，波特，你这个混蛋杂种。” 

哈利暴躁地吼了一声，立刻袭击了德拉科的嘴唇。 他用力地咬着那柔软的双唇，伸进了舌头，直到德拉科呜咽着求饶，在哈利的攻城略地中完全臣服。 

这是一场始料未及的胜仗。 哈利之前赶来地窖兴师问罪之时，他以为要面对的只是一场激烈争吵而已。 可现在，德拉科的双臂灵活地抱上了他的腰，掌心紧贴在哈利背后，慢慢顺着他的脊骨抚摸着。 总之此刻，哈利完全作好了喜迎胜果的准备。 

“梅林在上，你真是个变态“， 德拉科奚落道，哈利正扯开他的衣领，袭击他的肩颈。 

“为什么？“ 哈利反问，嘶了一声，德拉科用指甲在他脖子上划过一道火辣的抓痕，“就因为我在你面前硬了？” 他说着，一只手滑下去握住了德拉科的胯下，“那样的话我俩都是变态。” 

“不！你这个大傻瓜！ 因为谁都可能经过这条走廊，然后看到我俩这样。” 

“随他们的便。“ 

“所以我说，你这个变态。“ 

“操你的。“ 哈利低声凶道，牙齿咬进了那光滑的、毫无瑕疵的肌肤。 德拉科大声地呻吟着，手抓紧了哈利的头发，又允许他啃了几秒钟之后才把他的头给拉开。 

“你在说的是不是就是你想要做的？“ 他狡猾地笑着，眼神却带着电，激烈又热情，像要把哈利给定住似的，“你想要用你的老二插我，要我的屁股把你裹住，是不是？” 

“是。“ 

“你是不是从一开始就想要这样？“ 

“操，德拉科，是！“ 

哈利腹股沟处的热流，相对于湿冷的走廊来说，实在是太热了！ 特别是当德拉科隔着裤子摸到了他的性器并且顺着那坚硬的轮廓开始轻抚的时候。

“我们是不是进展太快了？” 

“什么？“ 哈利喘着气，“你打算在这时候叫停？” 

德拉科啧了一声，捏了一把哈利急需抚摸的坚硬部分，“梅林啊，你真是笨得来要死。 我说的是你称我教名的事儿， 波特。” 

“所以？ 那不是…你的名字？“ 

“可你以前从来没有叫过我德拉科。“ 

“你以前也从来没把手放在我老二上过。“ 哈利继续喘着。 

“真可惜我以前没发现，你在这种时候能这么千依百顺。“ 

哈利在听到他裤子的拉链被拉下的时候，差一点点就直接射了出来； 在德拉科冰凉的手指滑进他裤子在他性器上滑动套弄的时候，他又险些没忍住。 那手可真冷啊，哈利怀疑如果他胯下那热得发烫的阴茎能说话，说不定会立刻叫冷。 

“哦上帝“，哈利呻吟着，凑上前舔着德拉科的颈窝，“给我看看你的。” 

德拉科哼哼了几声，手上的动作加快了。 他的手指圈成一个环，套弄着哈利坚硬的顶端，另外一只手匆忙地解开他自己的裤子。 哈利停止了吮咬德拉科的脖子，注视着他把他们俩的性器放在一起。 

哈利再也无法控制自己了，看着德拉科同时握住他们两个，跳动的，鲜红的... 修剪完美的手指甲弹过彼此顶端的裂缝，这场面对哈利来说是如此惊心动魄，他一下子就到了高潮的边缘。 

“我…不行…对不起。“ 他挣扎着说。

“不要紧“，德拉科急促地说，他自己的高潮像下雨一样把哈利的阴茎当头浇了个透湿。 突如其来的刺激让哈利低吼了一声，干燥坚硬的摩擦瞬间转变成了湿润的、按摩般舒适的触觉。 德拉科眼疾手快地把黏黏的液体抹在哈利的性器上，最后用力摸了他一把。 哈利低下头，把前额搁在德拉科肩上，突然抓住德拉科的手，颤抖着了一下射了出来。 

哈利瘫倒在德拉科身上，闭着眼睛，重重地喘着气。 德拉科浅浅的呼吸和他正相反。 正如他们两人之间的所有事情一样，都是相反的。 不…也许不是相反的，也不是像他们自己总结的那样矛盾，德拉科昏昏地想着，在情欲中渐渐清明 - 他们只是简单地融合在了一起。 

TBC

*”高尔的死“，实为克拉布，是作者记错了。


	3. 3

哈利第二天早晨在一片嘈杂声中醒来，周围除了响动之外，还有男生寝室特有的味道。 身处熟悉的鲍鱼之肆，他几乎要相信今天凌晨跟德拉科的那一场朦胧而疯狂的亲热只不过是他做了个梦罢了。 他想着，转身换了个姿势躺着，目光扫过他扔在地上的长裤 – 上面仍然留有些粘乎乎的东西。 好吧！ 这样看来的话，他可能还有一丝丝希望，昨天晚上并不是一场春梦。 

哈利痴迷地、呆呆地想着，但是很快他就痴迷不起来了，因为他想到了昨晚自己跑去找斯内普教授了，并且几句话没说完就跑了，实属不恭敬。 然后他和马尔福之间，到现在也没说清楚算是什么关系。 事实上，德拉科除了把裤链拉好、点点头，之外什么都没做，他就消失在了斯莱特林休息室。 另外...还有件事让哈利不太爽，那就是德拉科也还没跟他解释之前的行为 - 关于这学年他为什么忽然变了个人似的。 

随着各种愁绪，哈利的胆胃脾脏都开始泛酸，头也大大地痛了起来， 他渐渐感觉越来越不好了。 

“哈利？ 我很难受。“ 罗恩把哈利的想法一起说了出来，同时一个火红的头颅探出了床幔，作势要吐。 

“别！我要吐了。“ 

“我也是。 昨晚的饮料里都下了什么啊？“ 

哈利试图把腿搬向自己的身体，打算坐起来，可是那两条腿感觉就像两块铁一样重。 “你问我的话，罗恩，我猜那里面有不少酒精。” 

罗恩的眼睛亮了亮： “痛并爽啊，你说是吧！” 

说到爽，哈利想到了马尔福的手，带着一手的白液作为润滑剂，帮他撸|射了... "一点儿没错。“ 

罗恩高兴了起来：“我觉得一顿早晨就能让咱俩恢复！ 煎培根和煎鸡蛋，一定能把昨晚残存的酒精给吸走。” 

事实上这几样食物只能让哈利觉得反胃：“呃！我吃不下。 你去吧。 咱魔药课见。”

“确定吗？ 要不要我给你带个培根三明治你留着晚点吃？”

哈利把反上来的胃酸压了下去：“不要，我真吃不下。 谢了伙计！”

罗恩听完就走了，临行还给哈利摆了个不可思议脸 - 在他看来不想吃东西的人都是疯子！ 

哈利倒回床上，拿一条胳膊捂住自己的眼睛，他脑壳疼得厉害，几乎无法思考。 而这时候有人在公共休息室狂喊他，真是越帮越忙。 

“哈利！“ 西莫斯的吼声随着他雷鸣般的脚步上了楼，听起来真跟山中巨怪没什么两样。 ”哈利，麦格教授来了！ 她要见你！ 马上！ 她说现在立刻马上！“ 

哈利爬起来，随便套上他的校服，咕哝了几句骂人话宣泄了一下心情，才来到守门画像的外面。 校长麦格教授已经等在那里了，她的表情不善，看上去好像刚丢了一个金加隆，却捡回来一个可怜的银西可。 不！ 实际上，她看上去是丢了他妈的一大袋子金加隆！ 

“你好，教授。“ 哈利小心翼翼地打了个招呼。 

“你可别给我装没事人似的，小伙子！ 你有没有想过自己在做什么？ 半夜闯入校长室是什么行为？ 你给我说！“ 

哈利低下头，希望让自己显得既可怜又悔悟。 但实际上这个低头的动作让他觉得更恶心更想吐了。 哈利希望麦格教授看了他这幅惨样，会相信哈利波特这辈子都不想再看到一瓶火焰威士忌，更不想去喝。 脑袋和胃的不适，成功地帮助了他塑造这个‘可怜形象’。 

“对不起。 我只是有些话想去跟斯内普教授说。“ 

“波特，没人会阻止你跟斯内普教授说话。 但你无权未经许可就闯入我的办公室。“ 

哈利抬起眼来，看了一下麦格教授紧抿的嘴唇，他立马又低下了头：“是的，教授，我明白，我非常非常抱歉。” 

麦格教授很不高兴：“你喝了不少酒，几乎完全被酒精迷昏了，是不是？ 那么，把这当作一个教训。 我强烈建议你在非周末的日子里少去霍格莫德。 还有，将来你要是再想找斯内普教授谈话，当然还有邓布利多教授，我希望你能先获得进入校长室的许可。 清楚了吗？” 

哈利点点头，下回见到斯内普时的骂辞，他必须要精心设计一番！ 老混蛋竟敢告他黑状！ 

麦格教授满意地走了，留下哈利一个人去对付今天早晨的魔药课，还有那个必定会出现在同一个课堂上的、某个金色头发的斯莱特林。 

***

魔药课是一如既往的艰难痛苦，要同时做到既专心上好这堂课，又得盯着马尔福的后脑看，简直是不可能完成的任务。 哈利盼着金发斯莱特林能转过身来，或者他在走过哈利身边去拿原材料的时候能够看自己一眼，可是马尔福愣是没有！ 他像是铁了心要忽略哈利的存在。 

哈利本来也就没指望马尔福在全班面前给他告个白什么的，但是起码看着他，朝他点个头，是应该的！ 不是吗？ 

这节课快结束的时候，哈利本来挺好的心情已经变得跟罗恩煮坏了的那锅魔药一样既黑且塞。 当其他同学开始下课往外走，马尔福倒是从背后把他叫住了，可那一声“波特！” 既不温柔也不友好，哈利立刻就炸了。 

“干什么！“ 

马尔福被他凶狠的语气吓了一跳，眼睛也瞪大了： “我做错什么了？”

哈利皱起了眉头：“谁说你做错什么了？” 

“嗯...通常在某些人...比如A在冲B大发雷霆之前，B通常都会有个解释的机会..." 

“我们刚在同一节课上一起待了超过一个小时，马尔福，你从头到尾都在无视我！“ 

马尔福转了转他的眼珠子：“梅林在上，你真是夸张。 你要知道，我们之中的某些人如果想要参加傲罗实习计划的话，不像你那样光靠名气就足够录取了， 波特。 而且，我答应了母亲 --“ 德拉科犹豫了一下，他脸上有一种陌生的感情，是一种哈利说不上来的情绪。 过了一会儿，德拉科清了清嗓子，”我答应了母亲我会努力学习，取得好成绩。 你要是在那儿叫我分心的话，我根本没法学习好吗。“ 

哈利听了只想大大地呼一口心满意足的气。 他竟然能成为马尔福上课分心的罪魁祸首？ 这个新身份听起来...不可思议，但是前途无量。 不管怎样都比被马尔福冷落要强无数倍了。 

“你想要当傲罗？“ 

“是啊，波特，怎么？ 你不想？ 每个任务都惊险刺激，谁都不能抵挡那种诱惑对吧？ 还有使用力量、技巧、和头脑来战胜嫌疑犯？ 还有个搭档跟你互相照顾，彼此扶持..." 

一个支持他、照顾他的搭档... 这么一个人一下子在哈利的脑海里形成了清晰的图像。 他的搭档不再有红发和雀斑，事实上，他幻想中的人有着一头比红色浅得多得多的头发，尖尖的心形脸，还有毫无瑕疵的、光滑的、雪白的皮肤。 

“你知道我想当傲罗的。 这是我回来上学的理由...算是理由之一吧。“ 

一个微妙的小告白，但不失有效，马尔福的眼睛亮了起来，露出一抹小小的了然。 哈利屏住了呼吸，可是很快，那丝光亮就被纯粹的、斯莱特林式的、精于计算的小模样给取而代之了。 

“那...救世主回来上学的理由不是因为他对有求必应屋有着优先使用权？“ 

哈利的眼睛眨了又眨：“啥？” 

“别说了，晚上在那儿见。 除非你确实对于在公开场合亲热有特别的爱好？“ 

哈利的裤子比他的脑子更迅速地领会了马尔福的意思。 但他还没想好要说什么，马尔福已经悠哉悠哉越过了他朝着门那儿走去了。 

“等等 -- 马尔福！ 几点？“ 

“十点，波特。 还有，我的名字是德拉科。“ 

*** 

十点。 这个词组幻化成了一句毫无意义的咒语，在哈利脑海里翻来覆去地播放。 

六点的时候，他跟罗恩和赫敏一起吃了晚饭，竭力躲避着‘今天晚上有什么计划’之类的话题。 罗恩提议去霍格莫德喝一杯，而赫敏本来就对哈利昨天半夜闯入校长室的‘无理行为’很生气了，这会儿听到罗恩的提议，她直接给了他一个严厉的反对表情，并警告他如果他今晚不想跟她一起学习的话，她就要去找马尔福了。 即使很不情愿，罗恩还是同意了要陪她去学习。 哈利松了口气，不管怎么说，要是他不答应跟罗恩去霍格莫德喝一杯的话，那一定会激起罗恩的好奇心，而哈利真的还没准备好跟他最好的朋友解释这一切。 

七点钟，哈利独自回到格兰芬多塔楼，洗了一个长长的热水澡。 

七点半，他换了四条长裤，九件衬衫。 

八点钟，他的备选服饰已经成功缩减为两件衬衫 - 浅蓝色，或者深绿色。 呃...实际上红色带金色条纹的那件也不错。 

八点半，哈利厉声痛斥了一顿自己的头发，抹上了超级多的顺滑发胶，然后又把它们全部洗掉。 

九点钟，他脱下长裤，把那条白色的内裤给换成了一条颜色更白的。 

九点十分，西莫斯和迪恩准确地推断出了哈利要去赴一个约会。 但遗憾地是，即使他们俩之前一直在唱‘哈利和马尔福在大树下’...的小曲，依然没能猜中哈利今晚的约会对象。 哈利直接忽略了那两人，继续他的准备工作 - 他施了一个魔咒把脸刮干净，抹了一些好闻的须后润肤露，那还是韦斯莱太太去年圣诞节送给他的。 

九点半，西莫斯和迪恩已经放弃了猜测，放过了他，下到格兰芬多公共休息室去了。 哈利也终于全部穿戴好了。 

七楼的走廊空无一人；没有马尔福，一个人都没有。 哈利把手抄在口袋里，挺不耐烦地等着。 这或许是什么恶作剧。 这样的话，这可是他头一回落入这么一个陷阱... 

“你来早了。“ 

马尔福从一个拐角处转了出来，远远地站在走廊的另一头，上上下下地打量着哈利。 他的金发完美、整齐，闪着好看的光； 身上那件深绿色的长袍特别衬他，勾勒出了他细巧的臀部线条，然后下摆微微张开，垂在他带跟的靴子上。 哈利以前也很奇怪，为什么有些巫师会在休闲的时候也穿着长袍，而不像他自己那样选择更舒服方便的牛仔裤和衬衫，但是现在看到马尔福的样子，他就明白了。 

“你看上去 --“ 

“帅爆了，我知道。“ 马尔福踏着猫步走向哈利，指了指门，”我们进去吗？“ 

*** 

哈利对有求必应屋的要求不多，就几样东西， 其中最最重要的一样东西 - 哈利要一个水平的表面，好让他在干马尔福时使用。 可是有求必应屋为他提供的却是一件铺着红色格子桌布的家具，附带两个盛满夏季水果的碗。 

“梅林啊！ 你这个表情... 波特，自从黑魔王把狼人最宝贝的尖叫咬咬玩具收走之后，我还是第一次见到这种黑脸。 你是不是之前在期待什么更豪华的布置？” 

除非马尔福是个读心术大师，要么就是哈利真的很不会掩饰他的失望。 “什么？！ 没有！ 我没有！” 这一桌水果也不是什么太糟糕的东西... 哈利不由自主地开始想他最渴望的究竟是什么，就在他思考的当儿，马尔福身后突然一声巨响，把他俩同时吓了一大跳。 只见一张巨大的四柱床浮现出来，并开始实体化。 每个金色的床柱上都拴着一根绳子，各自滑过丝绸床单，交错在床的中央。 

哈利一时之间羞惭不及。 

马尔福生气地叉起了双臂抱在胸前，转过脸来瞪着哈利：“你对一个浪漫的初次约会的想法就是这个？ 这也太格兰芬多了。”

哈利愤愤地提出抗议：“喂！ 我并没叫它出来，它就是出来了！ 而且，既然昨晚上我们...我就想..." 

“那你就想错了，波特。“ 

哈利的目光扫过马尔福光滑、直线条的长袍，从肩膀到腰部的线条很流畅，可是腰部以下，这衣服的材质可就有点儿变紧了。 实际上，哈利觉得他越是盯着看，那袍子的线条就越不流畅。 

“我叫哈利，还有，德拉科，我不觉得我有什么想错的。 不过，要是你不想把PG打开让我插进去的话，要是你更情愿坐这儿老老实实吃草莓的话，那随你的便。“ 哈利扯过一把椅子，重重地落座。 

妙极了！ 他兴奋不已地看着马尔福的下巴绷紧了，来吧来吧！ 纯粹的、马尔福式的傲慢表情来了。 等到马尔福开启那张嘟着的唇，接踵而来的必定就是一大堆的刻薄话。 此刻那尖尖的下颌正微微偏向一侧，眼睛里闪着挑衅的光彩，马尔福能让他感觉到的那一阵阵热流，几乎是死斑传染病才能带来的。 哈利屏住呼吸，静待着一大堆精彩纷呈的骂辞统统招呼到他头上。 他的血轰隆隆地直冲脑门，拳头握紧了，他准备下一秒就抓过马尔福的袍子，吻住他叫他闭嘴，还有最好是，身体贴着身体的那种闭嘴方式。 

可是马尔福一个字都没有说，只是抽了抽鼻子以示厌恶，僵硬地走到了桌子另一边。 哈利恨恨地看着 - 他先是落座，接着冷淡地挑选起水果来。 

“上帝啊！ 你究竟是怎么了？ 我是说，难不成你真喝了什么魔药了？ ‘马尔福也变宽容了’这种表演真是烦透了！ 你起码告诉我真话！ 我好不用再听西莫斯那乱七八糟的一套。“ 

马尔福抬起头来对他放着眼刀：“费尼甘跟这有什么关系？” 

哈利试图用勺子去叉一个草莓：“他为你开了个赌盘。 招呼大家来下注，赌你为什么会变得这么...不像你自己。 单是夺魂咒就有70金加隆了现在。” 

马尔福颧骨边上那一圈儿变成了粉色：“那么你把注押在哪个理论上了，波特？” 

“我没下注。“ 哈利简单地回答。 

“为什么没下？“ 德拉科要求他解释，“我只配让你喝醉的时候摸上一会儿？ 我不配让你舍得同你的钱财分手？” 

哈利靠回他的椅子上，笑了笑：“大错特错。 其实我同意赫敏的意见，虽然我没告诉她。 她看上去很相信你是在改邪归正，但西莫斯没开这个选项，因为几率太偶然了，赔率太高。” 

“哦，哈，哈，很好笑，波特。“ 

哈利收起了笑容，凑上前，手指缠上了马尔福的：“说真的，你是怎么回事？” 

马尔福看了看自己被抓住的手，哈利以为他会抽回去，可是他没有，他只是气鼓鼓地对上了哈利的眼睛。 

“母亲要我保证我今年会做一个美德模范，精英学生。 我会在NEWTS考试取得高分，会和我身边这些将要决定我将来命运和马尔福家族荣誉的人们好好相处。 父亲让我们颜面扫地，她说，所以这是我身为人子、身为一个家族继承人，而应该担负起的责任 - 用尽我的一切力量来把父亲犯下的过错弥补过来。 她救了你的命，只不过是因为她想救我，所以我能做的就是满足她的要求，不管多痛苦我都会做到。“ 

哈利倒吸一口凉气：“就为了这个？ 因为你母亲叫你乖乖的？” 

德拉科的眼神暗了暗，但是他唇边勾起了一抹笑意：“当然了，波特。 你以为呢？ 难不成我是被突如其来的悔意压垮了？ 难不成我是在哀悼我过去的那些可怕言行？” 

哈利喷了喷鼻子：“我就知道你是在装。 所以有那么几次你看上去在忍着不要胡言乱语是因为..." 

“我是在爆发的边缘极度危险地徘徊过，没错。 特别是有黄鼠狼在的时候！ 梅林在上，那些雀斑应该算是一种违法行为！ 我可不知道你是如何忍受的..." 

“德拉科 --“ 

“好了别发火，波特，他不在场，我这就不算是侮辱他。 除非你把韦斯莱偷偷藏在你头顶那一团或许大概可能是头发的未知事物里...“ 

哈利用一阵哈哈笑打断了德拉科的继续发挥，德拉科看上去受到了冒犯，于是哈利笑得更厉害了。 

“有什么好笑？“ 

“你！ 终于可以放肆地骂人，感觉是不是很好？“ 

德拉科歪着脑袋，甜甜地笑着，一脚踹到了哈利的小腿骨上：“今天晚上那张床你还打不打算用了？ 我警告你，你要是还想上那张床的话，你现在走的路子不对。” 

哈利腿上的疼痛立刻被胯下的激动所取代了：“是吗？ 那怎么个路子才对？” 

***  
TBC


	4. 4

‘正确的路子’… 哈利十分钟以后就高兴不起来了，尽管他也承认眼下这种状态，不管从哪个角度来看都是正确的、以及双赢的，但是… 果然是嘴贱惹祸帅不过三秒啊！ 

从他的位置勉强能看到马尔福 – 敏捷的手指正一个个解开长袍上的扣子。 而哈利自己已经脱光了，正四肢大开被绑在床柱上… 他又垂死挣扎了几下，无果，完全任凭金发的斯莱特林宰割。 这跟哈利之前计划的可不太一样，这张床在他的意愿下出现是因为他想把马尔福捆上来，让他在自己身下挣扎扭动的！ 不过，既然现在马尔福也在脱衣服，哈利决定暂时闭嘴。 

他的阴茎却完全安静不下来，随着每一个挣扎的动作，它都不断敲打着主人的腹部，还滴着黏黏的前液。 马尔福往后退了一小步，欣赏着面前的全景，眼中闪烁着渴望，似乎觉得哈利半真半假的挣扎很有意思。 

“好了啦“，他拿腔拿调地说着，爬上床去，骑坐到哈利的胯骨上，“你就别装了。 你真的想我放你下来？ 你真觉得我那么好骗？” 

哈利的视线对上了德拉科挺立在他眼前的部分，透红的，湿湿的，和他全身其余部分一样完美… 哈利停止了挣扎。 德拉科俯下身，用他热热的下半身擦着哈利的大腿，给了哈利一个鼓励的甜笑。 

“怎样？“ 他说着，摇着屁股，”要我把你解开吗？“ 

哈利摇摇头，嗓子突然干得一句话也答不上来。 

德拉科伏得更低了，用手肘撑住自己，金色的头发贴上了哈利的前额：“很好”，他悄声说道，呼吸轻柔地抚过哈利的嘴唇，诱使身下被绑住的格兰芬多急得努力抬起自己来索吻。 德拉科压在他身上的份量其实挺重的，但哈利不在乎，他的注意力全部集中在德拉科用舌头轻推自己的嘴唇张开，德拉科的手伸进了他的头发里，把他额前乱跑的发丝顺到后面去，无意中拂过他的伤疤。 在此刻之前，他头上这道疤除了疼痛，什么也没感受过。 而此刻，它随哈利全身上下其余部位一样随着纯粹的快感而颤动着。 

他们接吻，直到哈利觉得他的最后一口气正在离他而去，最后一丝理智随着渴望抚摸和被抚摸一块儿离他而去。 

“德拉科，求你了“， 哈利喘着气，无意识地顶着趴在他身上的德拉科，“我要你。”  
德拉科重新跪坐起来，把自己往前挪一些，一直到他的阴茎近得能碰到哈利的嘴。 哈利低吼了一声，帮他把带咸味的前液舔掉。 

“你会得到我的。“ 德拉科向他保证，滑进了哈利张开的嘴巴里。 等哈利的嘴唇含住他的前端，德拉科伸手抓住床柱来支撑他自己，低头看向哈利 ，而哈利脖颈的肌肉因为口交和捆绑而紧绷着。 

“你看上去棒极了，一边帮我吸，一边想要我的屁股想得要命“， 德拉科急促地呼吸着。 他的另一只手去取润滑剂 – 哈利觉得它是一秒钟前才出现在这床上的。 德拉科抓了一把润滑油膏，一边探手到他自己身后去，一边坏笑着：“我是在为你扩张我自己，波特。 然后我会在你身上坐下，骑着你，直到你射在我身体里。 不过，当然，这一切都只能发生在你同意的前提下。” 而哈利，除了发出一声被卡住了的低喊之外，什么也说不出来。 

哈利只得努力放松他的喉咙，更用力地吸着，着急地想要表示他不仅是同意而且是万分赞成德拉科的提议。 德拉科被吸得很开心，随着自己手指的进入，兴奋地挺着他的腰不断动着，偶尔停下来再加一点润滑剂。 

哈利真希望他能亲眼看看德拉科自己用手扩张自己的镜头，不过那些带水声的小动静连续不断袭击他的耳朵，也足够让他疯狂的了。 他一边感受着想象中的图像在眼前跳来跳去，一边用舌头上下舔过坚硬的物体，来到前端敏感的裂口，吸出更多甜中带着微苦的液体。 

德拉科的臀部开始摇得更疯狂，敦促着哈利让他干他的嘴巴，他一点儿也没有经验，这会子有点儿乱来的意思了。 终于在一种乱七八糟的节奏过后，德拉科喊了一声，胡乱抓紧了哈利的头发。 他喘着气只来得及警告哈利 ”我要…“ ， 而哈利并没有被吓退，只是用他那双绿眼睛紧紧盯着德拉科，看着眼前灰色的瞳孔扩大了，然后就射了哈利一嘴。 哈利奋力把口中黏黏的液体尽可能多地都吞了下去。 

”赶快！“ 德拉科在他身上喘着气下令，把自己从哈利嘴里拔出来，往后方移去，“你现在进来！马上进来！” 

德拉科的味道还留在哈利口中，哈利根本还没有回过神来，更谈不上消化他听到的这些指令。 猛地一下，一种奇紧奇热的力量吞没了他，随着德拉科的动作，他的阴茎瞬间消失在他自己眼前。 

哈利与绑缚他的绳子开始了新一轮的搏斗，他拼了命地想要挣扎出来然后他好抓住德拉科的腰，用力往上顶进他的身体。 但德拉科像个天生的骑乘位高手那样，就只是骑在他身上冲他奸笑，哈利实在是无可奈何。 每一波起伏他都能先把屁股抬到让哈利以为几乎要滑脱，但又被德拉科用括约肌紧紧咬住他阴茎的头部，接着是一个深深的坐下插入，下腹部的紧绷状态又加剧了这种刺激，爽得哈利差不多要失去意识了。 德拉科看上去迷人得不可思议 - 他的头发四散飞舞，不复往日的整齐；苍白的脸因为运动的缘故染上了红晕；双手贴着哈利的前胸，他不断地扭动着，挤弄着，吐出一些性感的胡言乱语。 

“你有什么想要的，波特？“ 他呻吟着问道，干净完美的指甲一路轻刮着哈利腹部的毛发。 

“没…就这样…要你“，哈利低声咕哝，这时候德拉科再次用力坐下，双球重重拍打着哈利的腹股沟。 

“你要射在我里面吗？“ 

“要。“ 哈利说，他身下的坚硬部分随着德拉科的抬腰而感觉到了一阵凉风。 

“那你为什么不这么做呢？“ 眼里闪着坏坏的光，德拉科直问到他脸上去，“你为什么还没用你的精液灌满我的屁股？ 你做得到的，对不对波特？ 干嘛啦？ 我坐在你的老二上，骑着你把你骑到床垫里去，你这样反而射不出来了？” 

哈利生气地吼了一声，猛力往上一顶。 

“来嘛“，德拉科继续激他，“干我，哈利，干我，然后射在我里面。 让我成为你的人，射在我身体里，再用力点干我，哈利。“ 

“哦上帝“，哈利咆哮着，超大力地开始顶着抽插着德拉科，他只求他俩别因此激烈性事而受什么外伤，“我想要…” 

“要干嘛？“ 

“啊！操！德拉科！ - 现在吻我，马上！“ 

德拉科先有好一阵笑得喘不过气来，接着他俯身向前吻上了哈利的嘴唇。 哈利拼尽最后的力气动了几下之后就被高潮吞噬了。 火热的精液像岩浆一样再他的球囊里聚拢，接着顺着他的阴茎直射进德拉科身体里去。 

德拉科没有停止吻他，在高潮的冲击时他的吻剧烈而热情，在余震中又变得轻柔，直到哈利感觉到自己软了下去，然后很不情愿地滑出了身上人的身体。 

“在我见过的所有高潮脸当中，你的是最棒的。“ 德拉科亲热地在他耳边咕哝着，从他身上下去，躺到了他旁边。 

即使是在高潮后温暖幸福的余韵中，听到这种鬼话哈利依然觉得很恼：“这么说你看过不少？” 

“哦大致和你看过的总数差不多吧。“ 德拉科轻快地回答，一手在哈利的乳头上打着转，这个小动作起了双重效果 – 一是解绑了哈利的手臂和腿，二是让他的下半身又心不甘情不愿地蠢蠢欲动起来。 

“那样的话，总数为零“，他酸溜溜地承认道。 

“一个都没有？“ 德拉科用手肘支起自己，吃惊地望着他。 

“对啊，没有，有什么问题？ 金妮和我并没有…那只是…算了，反正不关你的事。“ 

“行吧“，德拉科傲慢地表示，“那么我想，你也是我见过的唯一一个高潮脸的事实也不关你什么事。 当然除了我误闯了克拉布和高尔在男生洗澡间里那回，不过那其实也不能作数。“ 

”你意思是你从没…” 

“没！ 我们马尔福是有尊严的，你知道。 而且，以前我还没遇到过一个我想和他…做这种事的人。“ 

”除了我之外没有遇到过“，哈利说，一个翻身压到了德拉科身上，开始亲他的前额。 

德拉科抽了抽鼻子以示鄙视：“你算是吧。 不管怎么说你是金贵的天选之子，纯不纯血的也不是太重要了。” 

哈利摇着头，笑了起来：“你知道你那扯淡的纯血论该被塞到哪儿？” 

德拉科挑起一根眉毛：“这会儿不能塞，波特，我刚让你上完，现在还疼得很。” 

哈利笑着埋进德拉科汗湿的头发：“我觉得我得感谢你母亲。 她已经不知不觉帮我两次大忙了。 我意思是，这次要不是她让你保证在学校做个乖宝宝…” 

”没错，母亲过去老说 – 要抓苍蝇的话，蜂蜜比醋更有效。 不过我也不敢保证，毕竟要是黄鼠狼一个劲在我眼前晃，我坚持不了太久。 在红毛黄鼠狼眼皮子底下我还能坚持到底的话，我早就成仙成圣了。 而且，一个天使光环会把我的外形全毁了的。“

“哦，我真不确定蜂蜜和醋哪样更有效，要看你如何使用它们了。” 哈利抚摸着德拉科腰侧，一路摸上他胸前小小的玫瑰花苞，“明天老时间老地方，我们试验一下？” 

*** 

西莫斯靠在墙上挪动了一下，再次交换了一下双臂的位置，抱在胸口：“面对现实好吗赫敏？ 你已经输掉了你的五十金加隆。 那里面根本没有人。” 

“再等五分钟“，赫敏回答，低头看了看她的手表，重新紧紧盯住面前的橡木大门。 

“我觉得西莫斯的判断没错，亲爱的，德拉科这学年变老实不可能是因为他想跟哈利上床。“ 

赫敏瞪了他一眼，目光中的火焰凶得足以让罗恩的雀斑都烧起来。 “迪恩？“ 她一边瞪着她男朋友，一边用余光召唤身后的同学，“哈利今天晚上的表现很异常，是不是你说的？” 

“并不比他平时异常多少“，迪恩调皮地回答，”但他肯定是要去约会！ 他精心打扮了，还用那款可怕至极的须后香水把自己冲了一遍。“ 

“喂！“ 罗恩抗议，”那是我妈给他买的圣诞礼物！“ 

这一群格兰芬多的嘻嘻哈哈闹腾声响彻了有求必应屋门外的走廊。 

“人类史上最好赚的五十加隆“，西莫斯笑着，站直了身体，准备要撤了，“迪恩，走吗？” 

西莫斯说着就准备从人群中挤出去。 “喂，兄弟，你必须再给她五分钟“，罗恩在他身后嚷着。 

“哦看！看啊！“ 有人低声吼道，”门开了！“ 

人群安静下来，罗恩最后一个转过头来，看到的就是哈利和德拉科两张目瞪口呆的脸。

德拉科最先反应过来，紧皱着眉头，问赫敏：“这是做什么？” 

西莫斯转了方向，往回奔来，一把推开罗恩：“你他妈的在这里做什么，马尔福？”他脸上的气色比一分钟之前起码变绿了三个色号。 

德拉科皱起鼻子，表情就像是他昂贵的皮靴子刚刚踩到一堆狗屎一样。 

“这与你有何相干，费尼甘？“ 

哈利好像在原地被施了定身法，罗恩张口结舌瞪着他的样子好像他裸奔了，或是怎么的。 哈利回过神来，低头检查了一下，还好，他放心了，他没裸奔。 

“西莫斯为你开了个赌盘，德拉科“，赫敏说着，声调如她一贯地冷静、精确。 她小心地看了看德拉科，”我下注五十金加隆，押你最近的合群表现是因为你对哈利有意思，想和他交往的那种有意思。 我是否说对了？“ 

德拉科的眼睛眯了起来，每个人都屏住了呼吸等他开口。 连哈利都忍不住转头看着他的情人，完全不敢去猜他究竟会如何回答。 

“嗯…好吧，看来我的真实意图已被你揭晓了。“ 

德拉科夸张地叹了口气，抓住了哈利的手：“赫敏的判断十分准确。 我已经追求波特好几个月了。 今晚我们度过了最美好的初夜。 你们大家都聚集在这里支持我们，我真是好感动！ 我相信波特也跟我一样感动。” 

所有人都看向哈利，德拉科紧了紧他的手，哈利蠢蠢地点了点头。 

“该死的，哈利“，罗恩不敢相信，“你应该直接告诉我的，伙计。“ 

“这些回头再说，罗恩“， 赫敏打断他，“此刻，西莫斯欠我五百五十金加隆。 赔率是一赔十，我记得可对？” 

“但是… 那样我就破产了！” 西莫斯大叫，“我花了八年时间才赚了这个数。“ 

“要运作一个成功的企业，费尼甘，你必须知道你的底线，这是做生意的第一原则“，德拉科辛辣地指出。 

罗恩对他投以赞许的目光，加了一句：“对啊，西莫斯，做生意要公平。” 

“行！我们回到公共休息室之后我给你结算。 快走，我回头还需要喝一杯。“ 

西莫斯怒气冲冲地走了，其余格兰芬多也一起撤离。 现场只剩下哈利，德拉科，赫敏，和罗恩。 

“话说，格兰杰“，德拉科拖着长腔问道，“你赢到的钱预备怎么花？” 

哈利举高了双手表示抗议：“德拉科！你说了谎话！为什么？” 

德拉科瞪他一眼：“我为什么说谎？ 哦我来列一下理由，波特。 首先，我不想把真正的原因与他们分享。 其次，费尼甘是自找的。 最后，格兰杰能成为一个了不起的斯莱特林，这都是她的主意，我只是扮演了我们设计好的角色而已。 不过我的演出极其精彩，这可不是我自夸。”

“什么角色？ 你在说什么？“ 哈利和罗恩脸上同时出现了一摸一样的迷惑而慌张的表情。 

“十分简单，哈利。 你晚上的约会我是知情者，当然是德拉科与我分享的信息。 其实我俩，在我通知他关于西莫斯的赌盘之后，我俩共同出资了那五十金加隆。 所以今天晚上当西莫斯和迪恩在公共休息室里说起你要出去约会的时候，我下注五十加隆押德拉科的改变是因为你们俩在约会。 自以为是的西莫斯傻呵呵地收了我的钱。“ 

“我们的钱。“ 德拉科给她订正。 

“说到这个“，赫敏一本正经地表示，“我得赶去要账了，不然一会儿西莫斯可能卷逃。” 

“我和你一起去”，罗恩抓了抓他的头，跟着她一起穿过长廊回格兰芬多塔去。 

哈利目送他们离开，又转回来看着德拉科：“你和赫敏…你…你干的…我是说，这一切都是阴谋？ 你和我在一起就是为了赢那个赌注？“ 

”梅林在上，你真是笨死了。 别胡思乱想了，波特，你和那个赌注联系到一起只是个幸运的巧合。 还有，在斯莱特林地窖外面堵我的人可是你自己，你记得吗？ 现在收起你的叽叽歪歪，咱们来想些更愉快的事情 – 那赢来的五百金加隆我们占一半，你说该怎么花才好呢？“ 

THE END


End file.
